AERO
AEthernet Envoy Relay Orbital (AERO) – 4:RO is a highly advanced long-range Communications network providing remote AEthernet connectivity to relay-capable devices including — but not limited to — the portable summoning station, MAGUS, SIA Access Terminal, and various integrated summoning indexes. This system enables users to access the AEthernet for numerous transactions So long as Connectivity is adequate. Connectivity to the AERO System is not provided in all locations, or is only provided for brief periods of time (the more remote the location the less likely connectivity will be provided). The AERO System is only for devices which are not already integrated with an ENVOY relay, however, due to the extreme expense and energy requirements for sustaining an ENVOY connection, few devices have these relays integrated. Each orbital can currently maintain up to 100 simultaneous connections with no transmission loss and a maximum connection range of 50 square miles centered on the orbital's current location. Each AERO orbital is constructed of reinforced Titansteel Arconem shielded by a Type-IX UHP-ASG. Power is provided via the ENVOY relay though in the event of a connection loss back-up power is supplied through a compact NR-R and (5) UHC-APCs. Propulsion and stability is provided through an Аукс engine and associated emitters in addition to a micro-controlled arcane gyroscope for precision alignment. Three UHC-GN/I drives compose each unit's script/gravity engine which work in unison to maintain, adjust – and if necessary — disengage a stable orbit. in the event AERO coverage is required for a specific location for an extended period of time each orbital will maintain a stationary low-altitude position sustained by the maximum output of the gravity engine; the required orbital altitude is determined based on connection strength and coverage-time required. Each unit is provided with an Adv. CLK drive to assist in maintaining a secure low-altitude position which might otherwise draw attention from opposing forces. It should be noted that the impact and ensuing detonation of an AERO unit from even a low-altitude position will cause severe damage in the form of radiated arcane, nether, and flux energies; an uncontrolled AERO decent should be avoided at all costs. Not all devices are capable of maintaining the stable signal required to connect to the AERO System, these devices require either an upgrade to their signal transmission components or connection to a signal amplifier such as an AERO Beacon. A:RO Beacons are medium-sized hardened structures capable of extending the range of a device's communication signals and/or relaying that device's signals to a neighboring beacon. These beacons work together to increase the effective coverage area of whichever AERO is currently in service. The capacity, location, and number of these beacons determines the total effective range though usually does not exceed 200 square miles. In the event that an AERO experiences a malicious or unintentional error which would result in orbital destabilization the device will immediately purge all current energy supplies and power down its' CNR-R and ENVOY relay, thus preventing any energy emissions upon impact. However, this security measure should not prevent operators from attempting to maintain a stable orbit at all costs. Each AERO acts, for all intents and purposes, as an extension of each connected device – providing ENVOY connectivity for various services other than the Athernet. However, the capacity required to support additional services and connections subtracts from a unit's ability to support additiena! devices and may significantly slow processing speed. Each AERO unit is currently equipped with a (16) drive UHC script engine capable of supporting exceedingly large signals granted the number of additional signals is not excessive. - * The AERO System including all units, beacons, and peripheral equipment is centrally managed by a team of highly trained technicians who are continuously available to correct errors, monitor unit status, and provide coverage when requested. Requests for AERO coverage can be made through various forms of communication though are often reserved for military and business activities though can be requested by individuals who are capable of expending the required resources. In the event that immediate AERO System connection is required an AERO unit may be relocated via a LR-TL drive – due to the size of each unit and the resources required, these requests are exceedingly expensive and should only be utilized when absolutely necessary... or when an individual has the resources to spare. it may be necessary for organizations utilizing an AERO connection to establish a classified/secure connection through the use of a unique encryption language, private AERO Beacons, and/or a private AERO unit. These connections are most often established for the transfer of military armaments, highly dangerous/expensive commercial and/or research materials, and independent assets (when permitted). The allocation of system resources required to establish a private, secure transfer (regardless of size or time required) is a highly expensive task that – while available to individuals – is very rarely used; steps are being taken to make these transactions more available – and thus less expensive - though this development will likely take some time. One of the most dangerous aspects of the AERO system is the potential for hostile interception of user transactions. While neither easily performed nor frequent, those with the proper equipment and information may be capable of 'hacking an AEthernet transfer which may target a user's product, payment, or both. These types of thefts are commonly performed by highly experienced rogue operators who go to great lengths to cover their tracks, it is there-for imperative that users maintain a firm awareness of potential threats. These thefts are additionally deterred through the use of the Cipher script language which actively defends against potential offenders. Users should be particularly wary of terminals or AERO Beacons located in unsanctioned areas or those supporting non-Cipher script languages. It is believed that – due to the openness and availability of AEthernet technology — individuals have developed private 'underground’ Afthernets which should be avoided when able.